


pepperoni with a side of you

by shitty4eyes



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 1000 word ko-fi commission for a blessed human, M/M, Very Short one shot, changki rise, changkyun the dominos pizza boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitty4eyes/pseuds/shitty4eyes
Summary: Kihyun orders pizza a lot. It might not necessarily be for the pizza.





	pepperoni with a side of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samajamo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samajamo/gifts).



 

 

 

The doorbell rings and Minhyuk slowly looks over at Kihyun running to catch it, effectively asking Kihyun if he was  _ really fucking serious with this shit _ , without saying a word.

But as he catches Kihyun fixing his hair in the mirror in the entryway, he sighs and says something anyway. “You’re going to die from pizza intoxication.”

Kihyun pauses before shrugging, “Worth it,” and opens the door.

Now, Kihyun is an incredibly reasonable human being. He did his laundry every Sunday, bought milk before he ran out, had even made sure to keep his receipts for tax returns. He was reasonable. But this goddamn Dominos Pizza delivery boy was a thing of absolute beauty and he was allowed to be unreasonable on occasion, and, ordering pizza nearly every day was just that.

The boy smiles widely, balancing a pizza box on his arms, backpack slung over his shoulders, and the blue and red company snapback presses his dark fringe down into his eyes. His cheeks dimple with a wide smile.

“Hi,” the boy greets (his name being ‘Changkyun’, as the Dominos app had helpfully provided) and again, that was perfectly reasonable. Expected, really. There was no reason for Kihyun’s heart to do a double lutz on the ice slowly cracking over it. “You ordered a large Margarita?”

“Yes! Thank you, uhm,” Kihyun shoves a hand in his pocket and--shit. “Shit. Shit, sorry, lemme just get my wallet.” Kihyun blushes and calls back into the living room, voice necessarily squeaky, “Minhyuk, will you come get the pizza?”

“You don’t pay me enough,” Minhyuk says, even as he gets up to fetch the pizza, Kihyun slipping past him to look on the counter where he could have  _ sworn  _ he’d last seen his wallet. Minhyuk holds out his hand for their goods and Changkyun--

Changkyun takes a step back. 

Minhyuk squints.

Changkyun swallows.

“What’s in the box, kid?”

“Pizza,” he squeaks.

“Yes. And?”

Changkyun winces. “It’s cheesy.”

“Yeah, I’d hope so, we ordered extra.”

“Got it!” Kihyun exclaims triumphantly, squishing in next to Minhyuk, smile slipping off his face at whatever situation he’d just stepped into. “Uhm. Why do you both look  _ incredibly _ guilty?”

“Oh, no reason,” Minhyuk laughs, as Changkyun blushes crimson and holds out the pizza box as if admitting defeat. Kihyun takes it, looking  _ incredibly  _ suspicious, before handing it over to Minhyuk. There’s a look on Changkyun’s face, then, a pleading thing, but Minhyuk simply takes the box and disappears into the flat.

“Oh no,” Changkyun whimpers.

Kihyun blinks, handing over the pizza money with more uncertainty than ever before. “You okay there?”

“Fine,” Changkyun chirps, laughing nervously and gripping the money tightly to his chest. “Th-thanks for supporting Dominos, we hope to hear--”

“ _ Kihyun, oh my God. _ ”

“ _ From you again soon enjoy your meal gotta yeet,”  _ Changkyun says in a single breath and runs away. Literally running. Kihyun watches him scamper down the hallway and disappear down the stairs with a resounding ‘YEET!’. Kihyun closes the door slowly and turns to his best friend.

“What the  _ hell  _ just happened?”

Minhyuk looks like he’d just seen the face of God. “ _ He wrote his number in the box _ . Actually, he wrote ‘this might be cheesy, but you’re really cute. Call me?’.” Minhyuk wheezes. “I’m going to  _ die _ .”

Kihyun has his phone out and dialing the number before Minhyuk has his breath back. 

“H-hello?”

Kihyun swallows. Yep, that’s definitely The Voice. Deep and, now, slightly out of breath. “Uhm, hi. It’s Kihyun. You just--”

“Oh my god--”

“Are you okay? I mean, you kind of--”

“Yeeted. I yeeted. Oh, god, I panic yeeted.”

Kihyun laughs, covering his mouth with his hand. “Yeah, you did. Why?”

“I didn’t expect you to have a friend!”

“ _ Ouch _ .”

Kihyun heard him groan miserably on the other end of the phone. “It’s embarrassing. I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be. I called you, didn’t I?”

“Right, yeah. You did… do that.”

Kihyun hears indistinct shuffling, and something in the back of his mind reminds him that the boy is probably still in the building, if not just outside.

“I did.”

“To… order pizza?”

Kihyun rolls his eyes. “Yes. A large pepperoni with a side of you.”

Changkyun giggles and Kihyun’s soul ascends four planes of existence. “Wow. Damn, here I thought I was the cheesy one. When would you like it to be delivered?”

“Mmm.” Kihyun hums, feigning confidence even as his heart beats inside his chest like a panicked bird wanting to escape. “Tomorrow night sounds good to me. Around six?”

“Six it is. See you then, Kihyun.”

“See you then,” Kihyun smirks, puts down the phone, and Minhyuk shakes his head from the doorway.

“Please fuck the pizza boy before you go bankrupt.”

“Gladly.”

Minhyuk gags dramatically and together they plate the food and argue for five whole minutes about what to watch on Netflix. They settle on Queer Eye just when the doorbell rings. They look at each other for a pregnant moment.

“Did you order  _ another goddamn pizza _ ?”

“No!” Kihyun says, rather defensive for someone who didn’t. “Just… start it and I’ll check who that is.”

Minhyuk does just that as Kihyun stands up and opens the door and--

It’s Changkyun. 

“Changkyun?” Kihyun asks, even though he knows, and blushes, just for good measure. “It’s a bit, er, early.”

“I couldn’t wait,” Changkyun says. 

There’s a curious expression on his face--eyes drawn down, cheeks flushed--and before Kihyun can process any of that, Changkyun pulls him out of the flat by the wrist, pushes him up against the wall and leans in just close enough to have Kihyun close the gap between their mouths. He barely hesitates as he does, and Changkyun doesn’t hesitate at all to press even closer, hand gripping at his hips, the other in his hair. 

Changkyun kisses him like he was born to do just that, and Kihyun melts, idly wondering if Minhyuk would mind a last minute change of plans and then promptly deciding he doesn’t give a single shit.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was way too fun to write
> 
> I hope you liked it, Celina! <3
> 
> if anyone else wants a 1000 words of similar rubbish (of your pick, though, of course [winkwink]), buy me a ko-fi @ https://ko-fi.com/V7V08RGF


End file.
